


Inspirations

by lindahoyland



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>
<span class="u">Stardust</span>
</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Star Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> ** Stardust **

**  
Stardust   
**

**Title: Star Daughter**

 **Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**  
**   
**Characters/Pairing: Arwen, Aragorn**   
**  
**   
**Rating: G**   
**  
**   
**Warnings: none**   
**  
**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**  
**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

 **With thanks to Raksha.**

 **Dedicated to Inzilbeth for her birthday.**

The stars twinkled against a cloudless blue-black sky.

Singing Elbereth's praises, Arwen danced, her head thrown back in ecstasy, intoxicated by the sheer beauty of the spring night. Gems glistened in her unbound hair, while her unshod feet seemed barely to touch the ground.

Hardly of Arda she seemed, too ethereal to be a creature of flesh and blood, but rather that she were made of stardust, her song sweeter than the nightingale's.

Aragorn watched entranced. His heart soared at such beauty and grace, but how could he ever hope to win this star daughter?

Overhead, Gil-Estel seemed to smile.


	2. Rightful Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A Game of Thrones**

**A Game of Thrones**

 **Title: Rightful Heir**

 **Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Boromir, OFC**   
**Rating: G**   
**Warnings: None**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

 _Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

"Master Boromir, come back!"

The mischievous toddler ignored the pursuing nursemaid. He scampered up the stone steps; then seeing how high he was, began to cry.

"Easy now, lad. Let me take you back to your nurse." Captain Thorongil nimbly sprinted towards the child and scooped him up in his arms.

"Don't want to!" Boromir kicked out, almost causing Thorongil to lose his footing. He sat down heavily on the throne, soothing the child.

The nursemaid gasped at such sacrilege, then stared. Why, the fellow almost looked as if he belonged there on the long vacant ancient seat of kings!


	3. The Hardest Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Noble House **

**  
Noble House   
**

**Title: The Hardest Choice**

 **Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**  
**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn**   
**  
**   
**Rating: G**   
**  
**   
**Warnings: None**   
**  
**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

 _Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

"Hail Captain Thorongil, conqueror of the corsairs!"

The cheering and celebrations lasted long into the night.

Thorongil, through, after sharing a single tankard with his men, sought solitude. He could return now to Minas Tirith to claim his inheritance and win Arwen's hand. Many would welcome their King; others though, loyal to Denethor, would not. Two choices lay before him. He knew he would break old Ecthelion's heart whatever path he took.

Thorongil knew what he must do. He would not cause the ruin of a noble house even if it cost him his heart's desire. Tomorrow he would leave.


	4. Back to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Flash Forward**

**Flash Forward**

 **Title: Back to the Future**

 **Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Faramir, Denethor, Finduilas  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None**

 **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

 _Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

"Faramir is crying again," Finduilas fretted.

"Let me try to comfort him; you are weary, dearest." Denethor rocked the babe in his arms. Boromir had never been so fretful as this little one, but then Boromir was the perfect son and heir.

Suddenly a flash of foresight came upon him. Faramir, now a man, kneeling and surrendering the Steward's Rod to that rascally scoundrel, Thorongil, now being hailed by the crowd as king!

The baby screamed more loudly.

"Take him, Finduilas."

Denethor shuddered at what the vision might portend. Where was Boromir? Boromir would never yield to some northern upstart.


	5. Following the Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Following the Star** **  
> ** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
> ** **Characters/Pairing: Aragorn** **  
> ** **Rating: G** **  
> ** **Warnings: None** **  
> ** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
> ** **With thanks to Raksha** ****

**Title: Following the Star**   
**  
**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**  
**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn**   
**  
**   
**Rating: G**   
**  
**   
**Warnings: None**   
**  
**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**  
**   
**With thanks to Raksha**   
****

_Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

Even a Ranger alone in the wilderness can sometimes lose his way. Sometimes the path is hard to find, or the ground too treacherous for even the surest footed.

Then there are times when loneliness, dread, or loss of hope can lose a man's direction. As if in a fog, he stumbles confused when darkness threatens to enshroud him.

Then Aragorn remembers Elrond's counsel and looks upwards, keen grey eyes searching the night sky until he see it: the Star of Eärendil, beacon of Hope when all other light fails.

With such a pathfinder Aragorn is never truly lost.


	6. Faithful Follower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Faithful Follower** **  
> ** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
> ** **Characters/Pairing: Halbarad, Aragorn** **  
> ** **Rating: G** **  
> ** **Warnings: None** **  
> ** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
> ** **With thanks to Raksha**

**Title: Faithful Follower**   
**  
**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**  
**   
**Characters/Pairing: Halbarad, Aragorn**   
**  
**   
**Rating: G**   
**  
**   
**Warnings: None**   
**  
**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**  
**   
**With thanks to Raksha**

At first Halbarad had followed reluctantly, loth to trust a raw youth who knew little of his own people. Trust had grown through battles fought together, nights spent in the freezing wilderness beneath cold stars, wounds healed with the power that only Elendil's true heir could wield.

He had left his northern homeland to follow his lord, holding aloft the King's banner, even though the road through the dread Paths of the Dead.

Halbarad would faithfully follow Aragorn even to the end of the world. But now he must go on ahead to where his lord could not yet travel.


	7. Seeking the Lost  Flight of the Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Seeking The Lost**   
> **Author: Linda Hoyland  
>  Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Faramir**   
> **Rating: PG  
>  Warnings: None**   
> **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

**Title: Seeking The Lost**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Faramir**   
**Rating: PG  
Warnings: None**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

Aragorn had seen many dark acts in his life and heard of many more. But Gandalf's tidings held a horror quite unique. Denethor had perished on a pyre and sought to immolate his son.

Faramir's body was unscathed by flame, but his spirit was enmeshed in darkness, a gloom, which Aragorn feared might now be too thick to penetrate.

Determinedly he sought the young man, reaching out to him in the smouldering ruins of his world, seeking to overcome the fever that threatened to consume him.

Then Faramir awoke and smiled at him. The Phoenix had risen from the ashes.


	8. The Long and Winding Road  The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: The Long and Winding Road** **  
> ** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
> ** **Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen** **  
> ** **Rating: G** **  
> ** **Warnings: None** **  
> ** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

**Title: The Long and Winding Road**   
**  
**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**  
**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen**   
**  
**   
**Rating: G**   
**  
**   
**Warnings: None**   
**  
**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

 _Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.  
_

It had been a long road strewn with sharp stones and rocky boulders. Each step was fraught with peril. He had kept resolutely to his path, knowing all would be lost if he stumbled.

Today a few slow steps sufficed to claim his inheritance. He seized neither rod nor crown. In Faramir he recognised a fellow traveller over rough terrain. Aragorn knelt in humility to receive the crown of his forefathers.

Aragorn was King. His heart, though, still wandered along stony highways seeking his treasure. Not until Arwen were his Queen would the stones beneath his feet become green pastures.


	9. A Father's Farewell Far Side of the Worl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: A Father's Farewell**

**Title: A Father's Farewell**

 **Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, Arwen  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None**

 **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

"Must you leave so soon?" Arwen's voice trembled. "Stay at least until I have my first child!"

Elrond regarded his daughter sadly. "The longer I delay the harder our parting will be. If I saw your first child, I would yearn to see the second and the third. Thus I would linger until the doom you have chosen befell you. Do not ask this. My time here is over. Your future with Estel is just beginning.

"Adar!" Arwen's tears flowed freely now.

"Always remember, although I journey to the far side of the world, in my heart I remain here."


	10. Restoration Flight of the Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Restoration**

**Title: Restoration**

 **Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Faramir, Imrahil**

 **Rating: G  
Warnings: None**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

The Prince of Ithilien, his smiling lady at his side, moved confidently amongst the guests, celebrating a peace treaty he had negotiated on his King's behalf.

Imrahil turned to the King. "It is good to see Faramir prosper after all he suffered, " he said.

Aragorn smiled. "My Steward reminds me of a strange tale told in the East concerning the phoenix, a golden bird that burns itself on a pyre, then emerges from the flames reborn to soar aloft," he said. "Faramir's trials have given him a unique strength and wisdom that no other in my kingdom could match."


End file.
